This is an application to establish the "University of Maryland Center for Health Disparities Research, Training, and Outreach, a partnership between two University System of Maryland institutions, the University of Maryland School of Medicine (UMSOM and designated institution) and the University of Eastern Shore (UMES collaborating and Minority serving institution). The theme for the Center is "Reducing and Eliminating Health Disparities through technology and translation of research advances from bench to clinic and clinic to community. The target areas for this proposed Center are Maryland's rural and urban underserved communities including: African Americans, Native Americans, Hispanics and low-income whites. The Center is composed of seven component cores: an Administrative Core; a central Community Outreach, Information and Dissemination Core which will develop in partnership with key community leaders and organizations, culturally sensitive evidenced-based outreach strategies; Training Core; Shared Resource Core which supports data collection and analysis and mining as well as novel telemedicine and videoconferencing; three research cores which focus on key diseases/disorders affecting the target populations and yielding disparities in morbidity and mortality: Cancer Research Core; Renal/Eye Disease Core, and Mental Health Core. Each institution brings its individual strengths and a history of mutually beneficial partnerships to this initiative. Value added for this Center will allow coordination and integration of research and training activities, strategic planning, evaluation and implementation of the aims of this Center and thus will eliminate uncoordinated and fragmented disparities activities. The aims for the Center are: Aim One: To foster health disparities research on renal and eye disease, cancer and mental health between the two collaborating institutions. Aim Two: To promote and expand the ability of collaborating institutions to foster, coordinate and conduct evidenced-based, culturally appropriate community outreach and dissemination. Aim Three: To enhance and expand the ability of collaborating institutions to foster minority student and faculty training in health disparities research. Aim Four: To enhance and formalize the coordination of shared resources among Export cores to promote health disparities research, community outreach and training activities. Each institution brings excellence in multidisciplinary research and community outreach to this grant. And the Principal investigator, Center directors for UMSOM and UMES bring a career of research excellence, institutional leadership and community outreach commitment to this Partnership.